The Two
by mangagranatcat
Summary: The Cullens are in provides because of the attack on Jasper. These are two, however, who or what are The two. Starts after BD. I change the orginal storyline. But please read it yourself. All Vampire and Wolves most of  include.


The Two

Prehistory

Twilight and the characters belong to Stefanie Meyer. I do not plan to make money with it.

The story plays after Breaking dawn. Storyline before it is preserved mainly. Most important one is there is no Jacob Black, how S.M. had him in her books. There was the thing with James and also the attack of the newborn and Victoria, the pregnancy, the wedding and the Volturi are appeared.

Edward has clearly light to get Bella because he had no right competitor. Quil and Embry showed some interest to Bella, but she remained loyal to her Eddie.

Edward has not left Bella in New Moon. Bella was sent back by her father to her mother. Charlie has nobody trust to Edward and wants to save Bella only before a stupid idea and romance.

Edward has traveled to her after and asserts himself against Reneé and Charlie. He reveals the secret of the vampires and also the secret of the wolves. On it there it comes to a heavier breach of trust with the werewolves which makes amends after the attack of the newborn ones and dissolves only with Seth imprinting on Nessie completely in air.

There is, in the meantime, no separation of the areas more and everybody is welcome everywhere, even campfires are celebrated, in the meantime, together.

Warnings:

sexual Themas, strong language, evt. Yaoi and Mpreg.

The Two – Emotion

"Argh"

Jasper curves again in pains, presses his hands against his head and glides like in slow motion of the sofa. Immediately everything is in bright excitement. Once more. For two weeks this happens over and over again. Jasper receives feelings. Very intensive feelings. Pain! Fear! Despondence! Fear of death!

Immediately everybody is on her Position. Alice takes her jazz in a hung and tries to calm him. Bella puts seconds later her shield about the both to guard him from the feelings. This crash to a door and the travel from clothes registers which Seth is outdoors and has changed.

Nessie follows her wolf on the foot / paws and attacks with my Darling Rose outward. Edward concentrates meanwhile strongly to catch any thoughts of the attackers. Esme also looks after Jasper who slowly calms down and I storm with Charlisle outward too.

As, in the meantime, usual, I run to the west to the edge of the forest and begin to take up the smells. I smell wood, moss, wood, wet dog Aka Seth, and the old smell of wet dog Aka Leah. Otherwise wood, wood and of course wood.

To expect like nothing else. Frustrated I ram my fist into the trunk and crashing it. It is taken in in the wood. We smell nothing, Edward gets no thoughts to grasp. Only Jasper feels them. These are two, this can say jazz with certainty.

Slowly we meet in the front garden. Alice already waits with a sentence of new trousers for Seth. I take Rosalie in the arm, press her to myself, enjoy it. „how does it go uncle Jasper?" asks Nessie quietly as Seth now drawn in human form is there.

„Headaches." he whisper when he steps outward. „The emotion become always desperate and more clearly. The both get closer." "Maybe Alice is able who recognizes they are in a vision." means Seth anxiously. However she shakes only the head. „Apparently your kind is involved. Therefore, I see nothing."

She looks Seth grinning, while he whispers any comment. „I take in you have heard nothing or Edward?" Alice turns to our small brother. I grin when he growls at me. „no Alice. And Emmett, I am..." I interrupt him fast. I hate if he holds me preaches. I am just bigger, nevertheless, shit on vampire age. „Yes. Yes. Eddie. I already know."

He growls again, however, calms down as himself Bella cuddles to him and murmurs something like „leaves him, love". Nevertheless, we still have this problem. „What do we do now?" I ask and look from habit to ours so called Father.

Charlisle presses his nasal backs with two fingers and sighs. After a few seconds he looks up. „Jasper. Do you mean you are able to feeling them? I mine to feeling which direction they are?" The blond one lays is skew head, exact like the rest of the family. Feeling them? How this should create if he already breaks down if two are still away so far.

The pairs of eyes walk between Jasper and Charlisle to and fro. After half an eternity, actually, only a few moments, Jasper grins in the round. „I am able to do this. They are southwest from us." I begin ocular-brown doubtfully. „if you are sure, small brother. How do you want the direction feeling?" I ask.

I get a slap on my back of the head. „if Jasper says them, are southwest, then they are it. And the hit was for the small brother. You know yourself you are the youngest one." Rosalie sparkles me nastily in. Oh Rosalie is so sexy if she is furious. I cannot keep and kiss her, even if I get afterward one more brainteaser.

Seth `s POV

I shake the head about Emmett when I run direction La Pushing on quick paws. He is assessed certainly masochistic. Rose was quite sour. She does not like it the special if Emmett realizes in public her intimacy. A small kiss is OK, not half a prelude.

„H_ey Seth. If you can be seen here once more, again there was an attack. Is it right_?" suddenly comes Quils thoughts to my head.

Embry rises with „_being able to do you you generally from yours small darling distinguish?_"

„Y_ou are only jealous because you have not imprint yourself yet. There you are worse than Leah, Embry"_.

If I answer and know already in the approach that Embry hurts.

I can understand him well. It has hurt to see so happy other couples. Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel and now I with Nessie. Places to stay only Leah and He. I hope this also the both soon find there luck.

I change clothes in the background, and enter the house. There is there already everybody and Emily is severely damaged to put an amount food on the table. Nevertheless, she gives me a smile. „Hello, Seth. How are you doing?" I grin at them and welcome everybody. Also Embry which sulks.

I sit down with to the table and try, to get mine part from food and too protect what is not light. Paul tries to deflect me, and questions me about Nessie. Automatically I stop eat and he pinches it to me from the plate.

Only when the vast amounts food are exterminated, I clear up the pack about the new attack. „so southwest and they get closer. Why they already attack Jasper now. I would wait if one cannot read my thought and not find my smell." Sam summaries the situation, during are a imprint sits on his lap.

„WE will become in the south then more patrol" Jared throws. I interrupt him" Edward means, it could also be a case. He hopes that we tramp furthermore everything. If we need help or one traces need, the Cullens jump in" I explain to them and they agree with a nod. If the beta already has to be an advantage. It is so cool what to have to say.

„If you really believe it, is an attack on Jasper. It sounds more, than this two not other in the situation to confide. Maybe they need help." Everybody looks at Emily largely. On the idea only she can come. And... „Esme and you have already meant however, thus what similar. Seems to be motherly instinct." Paul murmurs and looks at his coinage. She departs and misses her wolf a box on the ears.

Everybody draws the nape. One hit from another wolf hurts. Before all if the ladies distribute. Leah and Rachel. Paul rubs himself furiously the cheek. „I correct myself. You have nothing motherly." Then it goes fast. Embry travels to the door,open it and Sam gives Paul the order to run. No two seconds later Paul run away from Rachel with nothing but excuses roaring. Paul has no chance against Rachel and I believe it make her fun.

? POV

I hear from wide ones somebody roaring. Anxiously I squeeze to the other body. He trembles as strongly as me. Why they do not leave us alone. Why they search us. We do not want to go back any more. I am afraid.

Thank you very much for reading. What do you think about the story.


End file.
